Forever Yours
by Lilac
Summary: What happens when the soccer teams put their players up for auction? (Daiyako) Chapter 5: This site will drive me off the edge yet!
1. Here We Go

O.K., this is my first try at a Daiyako with a plot, so stick with me here.

d/c: I don't own Digimon. 

Daisuke: Thank god.

Forever Yours

"Hey bud, you're up next!" His friend Jason smiled and slapped Daisuke on the back as he passed.

"Lousy, good for nothing..." Daisuke carried on.

"And Daisuke, go!" His coach yelled. Daisuke muttered some choice words as he went down the corridor.

Yes, by fate, Daisuke was about to be embarrassed beyond belief. Or at least, that's what he told himself. For the next week, he'd be some over-hormonal girl's boy toy, forced to follow them around, kiss them...

Daisuke shuttered. Maybe if he was lucky one of the guys would just bid on him and all he'd have to do was clean up rooms. Hopefully.

Yes, it was incredibly lame. The soccer team, in order to make money for new jerseys, were selling off their team players to people for 1 week. How superficial was that?! He went to the highest bidder. He already felt like an idiot, and he wasn't even on stage-

Never mind. He had just walked out onto the big uprise on the floor, otherwise known as the stage.

"And this is Daisuke Motomiya..." A lot of cheering was done by the girls. Daisuke groaned. He was in for it.

"Now, this is player number 14. Daisuke has strong karma, is funny, and all around good guy said by his team mates. Now before we start the bidding, do you have anything to say Daisuke?" Mr. Homnshi asked. Daisuke nodded He came over with the mike, and Daisuke leaned over to speak into it.

"Yeah, um, I'm not sure if this whole selling-the-team-to-wild-hormonal-teenage-girls thing is legal or not, but if you know it isn't, could someone please phone the police?" The entire crowd broke into laugher.

"See? What a sense of humour!"

"I wasn't joking."

"Now, I open the bidding at 10$. Does anyone-" Around 100 pairs of hands shot up.

"50$?" 99.

It went on like that, to Daisuke's annoyance, until it was 250$ Anyone willing to bid that much on him either had a really weird obsession, was mentally deficient or had a really big grudge. He hoped it was neither of them.

Finally, the horrible, most scariest thing happened. Miyako's hand was the last left.

"Daisuke Motomiya- purchased my Miyako Inuoe for 300$." Daisuke looked in shock. Miyako had...bid....on... him?

He gulped. Then, gave a sad walk back to back stage. As soon as he was sure no one would be able to hear him, he shouted

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I'M REDUCED TO BEING MIYAKO'S LOVE SLAVE!!!!!!! GOD SAVE THE KING!"

Unfortunately, everyone could hear him. His voice shouted even over the music. Takeru, being his best friend. decided to see what was wrong.

"NNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Daisuke wailed, pounding his fists into the floor madly. His team mates stood around the fallen Daisuke, afraid to move for fear he would do something drastic. Then, he did.

"NNOOOOOO!!! I CANNOT LIVE A LIFE OF SUCH PAIN AND DECEIT!!!!!" He announced. Yeah, the crowd heard him again. Then, he hopped up, and dove head first out of the window.

"Daisuke? You are so stupid." Takeru sighed, looking out the window sadly.

Now, considering it was the bottom floor, he wasn't badly damaged, excuse his mental stability. But someone standing there telling him that it 'wasn't that bad' that he was a slave to the most nitrous boy chaser this school had ever seen, excuse his sister, did some real damage.

"What the hell are you talking about Takeru?" Daisuke demanded angrily. "I am Miyako's slave for a week. Did you miss any of that?" He asked.

"She's kinda pretty."

"I don't care whether she's fuckin' Cindy Crawford! That chick has some real mental issues." He shuddered.

"Please Takeru, outbid her. Do something so that I can be your slave instead!" Daisuke cried, but then frowned. Something about that sentence didn't quite appeal to him...

"And how would being my slave me any better then being Miyakos?" He asked.

"You won't make me make out with you." Daisuke said. Takeru raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"Oh really? You don't think so?..."

"Cut it out you hentai." Daisuke grumbled, picking himself off the ground.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you're the one boy she hasn't possessed any interest in. Maybe she'll just make you clean and stuff."

"Don't give my hopes up." Takeru sighed.

"C'mon, she's your friend. She wouldn't do anything really terrible."

"That's what you told Ken at the prom." Takeru raised his eyebrows in thought.

"Weeeelllllllllllll...... how was I supposed to know she was going to make out with him on the punch table?! At least she didn't do it in the punch!"

"No, she swiped that off the table first." Daisuke replied sarcastically. "That made it so much better. Ken was emotionally scarred for..... days!"

"Oooooohhh." Takeru rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Ahem?" Takeru turned around at the voice, and Daisuke popped his head through the window.

"I believe I have a Slave on hold?" Miyako grinned. Daisuke groaned as Takeru smiled.

"Yeah, I believe he's right... Daisuke? Daisuke?" He looked out the window, puzzled. But it was too late. Daisuke was gone.

________________________________________________________________

So, this is really short, and I apologise. I intended to make it longer then that, but the next chapters shall be longer. I promise!

So, good, bad, horrible, what? I'll never hear what you have to say if you don't say it.

Lilac


	2. 

O.K., second chapter. The rest of the series probably won't be as hyper as the first chapter, thank god, but there should be a bit of humour. And I'll be switching P.O.V's every couple of pages probably so watch out.

d/c: I don't own Digimon. This is a good thing, I must remind you.

Forever Yours

"I will not cry I will not cry I will not cry..." Daisuke repeated to himself as he seat in the bus seat. Miyako next to him, stared out the window, taking look at the passing tunnel.

"Stop acting like a baby." She muttered. Daisuke sighed and slumped back in his seat dejectedly. He had to do what Miyako said. He had to stop complaining. Damn it!

"Straighten up." She commanded, still not facing him. Daisuke stared at her as he sat up, amazed. He didn't know what was happening in front of his face, nevertheless what was happening behind him. But then he shrugged it off. Women were just weird and freaky. That's all there was to it.

"So what am I going to have to do?" Daisuke asked. "Can you give me a job description?"

"Whatever I say." Was her only reply. Daisuke sighed, and was about to slouch down again when...

"Daisuke." Miyako warned. He straightened up. He was scared.

"Miyako?" he asked again.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you some kind of super demon?"

"Ask me again and I swear I will make this much worse then it has to be." She warned. Daisuke took the hint and shut up.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at their stop.

"We're here." Miyako said softly. Daisuke nodded and got out of his seat so Miyako could exit the bus.

"We are at the stop, Madam Mozel." He said, bowing low as she make her way past the seats, his hands leading the way to the bus door. Miyako rolled her eyes, but smiled, as she messed up his hair, and walked down the bus isle. Daisuke followed, not wanting to anger her for fear of his mental health.

They got off, and started walking towards Miyako's apartment.

"Daisuke," Miyako asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" He asked, bracing himself for the worse.

"When we get home, your first job is it try to get this info on this guy..." She blushed lightly as she said this. Daisuke raised his eyebrow.

"Guy?" He asked.

"Yes!" She snapped. "And I don't want any damn excuses!" Daisuke whimpered as she sighed.

"Don't give me the pity act, straighten up and get that 'hurt puppy' look off your face!" Miyako commanded. Daisuke growled as he became a wind up doll. Again.

"So, his name is... well, you know him..." Miyako whispered the name in his ear. Daisuke's eyes turned to saucers the second he heard the name.

"What the *&^%$*^*?!" He exclaimed. He could not have heard right. There was no way in hell that was true. Nuh huh, nooo way!

"Could you repeat that?" He asked weakly. Miyako frowned as she hit him over the head.

"You heard me the first time!" She snapped. "Now, will you or will you not?" She asked.

"You mean, I have a choice?" Daisuke asked, a smile starting to work it's way across his face.

"Yes." She replied. "The other choice is becoming my boyfriend for the next month." Daisuke cringed as Miyako smiled. She knew she had him.

"Fine." He sighed. "What info do you want to get me on this poor soul?"

"Well," Miyako began. Then they walked off into the west, Miyako jabbering and Daisuke nearly falling asleep.

*********************************

"Ask him!" Miyako prodded. Daisuke flinched as her finger touched his shoulder. It was the day after he had been sold to Miyako, and so far it was a living hell. It's not like she made him do a lot of things. Far from it. It was just what she made him do that was the problem.

"Can I just scrub the toilet?" Daisuke asked hopelessly. Yes, he was that desperate.

"No!" She hissed back. "Now go!" Daisuke cringed as the purple haired girl pushed him into the gym.

"Hey Dai, what took you so long?" One of his team mates asked.

"My buyer." He replied.

"Ah."

"Motomiya, you're here. Good." The coach exclaimed. "We're doing warm ups. Get into gear!" The young boy groaned as he started doing lunges.

When the coach was a considerable length away, Daisuke skid over to one of his friends, Damori.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Konichiwa." The blue haired boy replied. Daisuke shuttered. He couldn't believe this. He had to ask one of the biggest players in school to go out with one of his friends. Should be do this? Miyako was just going to get her heart broken. The guy was a slut. He went out with about 5 different girls at a time.

Then, he thought of what Miyako would do if he didn't ask. He shuttered.

"Damori?" Daisuke asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" He replied

"What do you think of Miyako?" He asked slowly. The boy shrugged as he started rolling his neck.

"I think she's pretty." Something in Daisuke cheered. Something inside him frowned. Sure, Miyako wouldn't kill him, but why should Damori think she was pretty? Miyako wasn't good enough...

Daisuke shook his head. 'Whatever.' he thought.

"So, would you ever go out with her?"

"Sure." He flashed Daisuke a smile. "Why, is she interested?" He nodded. "Cool."

*****************

"So?" Miyako demanded, hassling Daisuke as soon as he got out of the boy's change room.

"Here." He shoved a piece of paper in her hands. She quickly uncrumpled it and read the message.

Call me at 234-7685 if you're interested. Pick the time and date.

Damori

Miyako's eyes widened in disbelief and happiness. This was too good to be true. The guy of her dreams had just said yes to her invitation!

But for some reason, she looked over at Daisuke. He seemed, well, dejected. Angry almost. She frowned as she carefully out the number into her pocket.

"Daisuke? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Huh?" Daisuke turned around and looked at her, but turned back around again.

"It's nothing." He replied. She frowned again.

"No, it isn't nothing Dai. C'mon, tell me." Without turning around, Daisuke raised a hand through his hair and sighed.

"You know what you're in for, right?"

"In for what?" Miyako asked.

"Damori." There was an uncomfortable silence while Miyako stared at him before Daisuke spoke again.

"I don't like talking behind people's backs," He began. "but this is a different situation. He's most likely going to hurt you, Miyako. He is one of the biggest players I know. You're with him today, you're history tomorrow. Plus, he's very, uh, demanding in relationships from what I've heard." He shrugged. "I could be wrong, but he most likely is." He repeated. Miyako sighed.

"Look Daisuke, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I learned a lot from the digital world. Besides," she smiled at him. "I might be able to change him." Daisuke let out a small laugh, but then sighed.

"Well, as someone very wise once said 'Those foolish enough to think they can change the world are usually the ones who do.' If you think you can change him, go ahead. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Miyako smiled and shook her head.

"I didn't know you cared." Daisuke whipped around and started spluttering.

"I don't care!" He insisted.

"Then why'd you warn me?" Miyako asked, amusement glinting in her eyes.

"B-Because... uh... I didn't want to let him have another victim!" Was the best he could come up with.

"You know Daisuke, you're smarter then you let us believe." He passed a hand through his hair and grinned.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. K? I'll race you to the train station."

"Actually," Miyako grew a cruel grin on her face as she stopped Daisuke from taking off. "I feel like walking." Daisuke stared at her in horror.

"But I just had soccer practice!" He whined.

"I don't care." he sighed.

"Fine. You can walk but I'm taking the bus." Miyako's eyes narrowed.

"I command you to walk, slave." Daisuke groaned as he picked up his soccer bag and dejectedly followed Miyako.

'Fine.' Daisuke thought angrily. 'Date him. Get hurt. I don't care. You deserve it. I could care less if you die of a broken heart.'

She didn't matter to him. Or did she?

*************************

Miyako gave a sloppy grin as she did a stomach flop on her bed and started writing in her diary.

Dear Dairy,

You know that guy, Damori? He finally agreed to go out with me!

Somehow these words didn't fill Miyako with as much glee as they had. Something was bugging her. A dejected looking boy, who had given her the warning...

Isn't that great? I owe it all to Daisuke! He talked to him, and got his phone number! I'm phoning tomorrow to make an appointment. I don't want to seem too needy.

But was that really the reason she was waiting an extra day? Or was she putting it off?

Miyako shook these thoughts from her head as she continued to write.

Daisuke acted really cute. He warned me that Damori was a player. I kind of already knew that, but I think I can change him around. Like Daisuke said 'Those fools who believe they can actually change the world are often the ones who do.' Daisuke is a lot smarter then he gives himself credit for. He's also really worried for his friends, isn't that so cute? I like that quality. But he should have learned that I can take care of myself. I don't need him to protect me.

I wonder why Daisuke doesn't date. He's had enough offers.

This had been plaguing the young girls mind for longer then she could remember. No matter how many times ask he never accepted any date offers. When Takeru had asked him why, the boy had just shrugged and said 'I don't date.' Miyako knew there had to be a reason, for behind every theory there was some evidence. So what was it?

Oh well, I guess that's his choice I bet he's a great kisser.

Miyako looked down in horror at what she had just written. This wasn't right. She quickly scratched it out.

Anyway, nothing else really happened today. Oh wait a minute! I forgot to add that I bought Daisuke at an auction the soccer team had to raise money. Kind of odd, but my sister loaned me 500$ to buy whoever I wanted. She's so nice sometimes. I got Dai because I wanted to make him suffer.

Did she really? Is that the real reason?

Miyako shook that off. 'I must be sick.' She decided.

I had better go. It's getting late. Bye!

Miyako

Miyako smiled at the book as she closed it. She felt as though she were on air. She turned of her lamp, and snuggled into her covers 

__

Damori

She smiled at the name. Warm, fluffy thoughts.

__

Damori

He was so cute.

__

Daisuke...

************************

__

Miyako panted as she kept running, running past the trees. Greenery flew by as she ran, everything becoming a blur. What was she running from? She didn't know. But she knew that as long as she kept running she would be safe. But the moment she stopped she'd be dead.

Suddenly she stopped. Why did she stop? She hadn't wanted to stop. It was going to catch up with her! She had to run! Miyako tried to make her legs go, but it was in vain for they stayed rooted to the ground.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared ahead. She squinted through the fog in an attempt to see how it was, but the figure was unidentifiable.

"Excuse me..." she said slowly, not sure how to approach the figure.

"He'll hurt you." The voice, it came form no where, yet everywhere. The sound surrounded her, as though a thousand people were speaking at once. It nearly drove her insane.

"Who will hurt me?" she asked weakly.

"He'll hurt you." She suddenly knew the voice had come from the figure. It wasn't that she was it speaking. She just knew.

"Who will hurt me?" she asked, frowning.

"He will."

"Who IS he?!" she demanded angrily, her thin temper already wearing through. This person made no sense!

"Him."

"But who?!" she cried. The figure didn't reply.

"How nice of you to join us." A cold voice said.

"Huh?" She whipped her head around, still unable to move her feet. A figure, as black as the other one moved in. It kept walking and walking towards her, until she knew without a doubt who this person was.

"Damori?" She asked.

"In the flesh, babe. Now c'mon." He grabbed her arm roughly. She winced. His touch hurt. She felt as though she were going to break apart at any moment, the amount of pain going through her.

"Ow!" She called out. He didn't let go.

"Damori, you're hurting me!" He still didn't let go.

"Damori!" He started dragging her away. She tried to get her arm free but to no avail. 

"This isn't funny!" Nothing changed.

"Stop it!" He kept dragging her. The black figure got further and further away. Miyako started to feel weaker as this happened. Her energy just started draining until she could barely stand up. The air around her was full of helplessness and sadness. It was hurting. The dark figure was hurting, but couldn't do anything. It was in pain. There was nothing anyone could do...

"help." she called out weakly, knowing no one could help her. She was doomed.

"Someone, anyone..." her calls got weaker and weaker, with less and less hope in them each time. Finally, when the figure was out of her sight, she collapsed.

"Help... Daisuke..."

******************************

Miyako gasped as she sat up, moonlight streaming across her purple hair. She looked at her surroundings. A bed. Dresser. Mirror. Her room. Everything was still there. She was safe.

Miyako gave a sigh of relief as she gently fell back to her bed. Her forehead was soaked in sweat, so she wiped it away with her hand. She still felt scared and helpless some how.

'_It was a dream.' _She reminded herself. Yet, the though gave her little comfort. She clutched her sheets as she though about it. She had never felt so helpless, so violated. Never felt so sad.

Damori had tried to hurt her. But it was only in a dream, right? Yet, whose voice did she call out at the end? It wasn't Daisuke's. It couldn't have been. That was just unreasonable. Who was the mysterious figure?

'He'll hurt you.' It couldn't have been... could it?

Miyako shook her head. Yet again ludicrous. That was stupid it was a dream and it meant nothing.

Or did it?

______________________________________________________________________________

So how was the second chapter? Good bad, horrible? Email me at daisukegoggleboy@aol.com if you want to say something! Bye bye, have a nice day!

Lilac


	3. Damori

Yey! Chapter 3! Here we go!

Chapter 3: Damori

I took a deep breath as I slowly picked up the phone. 'C'mon! Phone him!' I ordered myself. I took a look on the paper on my stand. All I had to do was punch in those 7 small numbers...

But the dream. I faltered in my movements as I remembered it. I shivered. I was still kind of freaked out about that. Could it have really meant something?...

'No.' I told myself firmly. 'You have been pining after this guy for god only knows how long and you are not going to blow it over some dumb premonition.' Or could I?

I pushed one in, then another.

'25-' I pushed in the final few numbers. After a moment, the phone rang. And rang.

"Konichiwa, Motomiya residence." a familiar voice filled the phone.

"Jun, may I speak to Daisuke?" I asked.

"Daisuke? Sure." Then, the conversation veered away from me and towards her brother.

"Daisuke! Pick up! It's someone!"

There was a moment of silence, followed by

"Gee, thanks for being so descriptive!" Then, the other phone was picked up, while some static was heard.

"Hello?" Jun hung up the phone, and the static went away.

"Konichiwa Daisuke!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh. Hey Miyako." His voice changed. Now it sounded, well, drained almost. Very un Daisukeish.

"Daisuke?" I frowned, my mood suddenly changing.

"What?" he snapped.

"Jeeze, I was just wondering if you're O.K.!" I yelled.

"I'm fine!"

"Good!" I finally calmed down, and the conversation was almost a conversation.

"I'd like to thank you for getting Damori's phone number for me." I said. Politely.

"Yeah. Great." I sighed.

"Could you try to be a little more excited?" I asked.

"Did you set anything up yet?" he asked.

"No."

"That's funny. I thought you've latched onto him by now." I narrowed my eyes. 

"What do you mean 'latched onto him?'" I asked slowly. This should have warned Daisuke, for if he was paying attention my voice was slowly, and angry. But never the less, he wasn't a normal guy. He just lived for the sole purpose of pissing everyone off!

"You know, your usual 'Oh, you're so cute! Buy me ice cream, kiss me! I'm your toy, here to use and abuse. I'm like a leech who can only live off other life forms.'" That cut it.

"I would like to remind you that I own you for a bit. I wouldn't be making me pissed off if I were you." I said coldly.

"Oh sorry Miss Princess. Would you like me to drive you in a royal black limo to your date, which you haven't set up yet, or would you prefer just to have me go on it for you?!" His voice screamed sarcasm. 

"Yeah? Well I deserve to be in more civil company then yours! I'm going to set up a date with Damori right now! I bet he's the perfect gentleman." I heard snorting.

"Hope you're still saying the same thing when he's reaching down your dress."

"You hentai!" I yelled. I could almost see him shrug.

"Hey, it's the truth." I clenched my fists into balls of anger. Stupid little...

"Well good bye!" I waited for him to reply.

  
"Well, aren't you going?" He finally asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Then go!"

"I was waiting for you to say good bye." I exclaimed.

"In situations like this you angrily slam down the phone on my ear and leave me feeling like a total idiot."

"Opps! Sorry Dai!" I said apologetically.

"It's O.K."

"Tell me if this makes you feel any better." I slammed the phone down angrily. I don't know about him, but it made me feel substantially better.

"Now," Reconqouring my actions I quickly pressed in Damori's phone number. 

'I'll show him.' I thought. Damori will be the perfect gentlemen and I won't hang all over him and- hey, why do I care that he thinks? After all, it's not my fault if he's always wrong.

"Hello?" A voice at the other end of the line snapped me out of my thoughts and I blushed.

"Hello, is Damori there?"

"Speaking beautiful." I frowned. Hey, why did he call me beautiful? He probably didn't even know it was me! I can't believe it! He was hitting on someone he didn't even-

whoa, why was I getting all defensive all of the sudden? Maybe he did know it was me. Or maybe he was just being friendly.

"Excuse me but if you don't say something I'm going to hang up." This snapped me out of my thoughts, and I blushed again.

"Gomen nasi. I'm Miyako."

"Ah, the dame Daisuke set me up with." For some reason his voice had changed to me. IN class, I always thought it was cool and graceful. Now it just sounded cheesy and sleazy.

'Must be the way he sounds on the telephone.' I decided.

"So, I was wondering when we could have our first date?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"How about I come and pick you up about 7 and I'll wing it from there?" I giggled.

"Sounds good."

"Great. See you then babe." He hung up, and I followed. I shivered. We were going on our first date in about 6 hours. I was going with the hottest guy in school. This was supposed to be great. I was supposed to be walking on air. Then why did I feel like I had just swallowed a vat of ink?

**********************

~*~*~*~

Daisuke

~*~*~*~

I sighed as she slammed down the phone. No, it didn't make me feel any better. I had just set her up on a date with a horny male slut with no moral values. If I was supposed to feel better about her being happy for this, I wasn't. I just felt like crap.

"Konichiwa, Ototosan!"

"ARG!" I clutches Taichi's goggles as she tried to knock them off. She sighed and shrugged.

"Oh well. You can't win 'em all." She stared at the blank T.V screen infront of me.

"I can't believe it! This show is so cool!" She exclaimed. I sighed.

"Jun, just go away!" I whined. She frowned.

"Poor Ototosan. He's grumpy. Someone forgot to take their PMS pills today." I frowned at my sister.

"Really Jun. Try not to act so mature." She shrugged and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Monkey see monkey do. Now, what's the big problem today?" my sister asked. I sighed and clutches a pillow protectively, like it could hide everything from her.

"Nothing." I mumbled. She sighed.

"I may not be perfect, but I can see when my little brother wants to rip someone's head off. Now tell me or else," her eyes glinted with maliciousness. "I just might have to tickle it from you!" My jaw dropped.

"No fair! You know I'm ticklish in about every single spot of my body!" My elder sister grinned.

"Exactly."

"I'm not telling." I said firmly, still holding the pillow and moving towards the sides of the couch in an attempt to brace myself for the on coming attack. She raised her eyebrows.

"Fine, but you asked for it."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" No, I don't scream like a girl. I scream louder.

I moved my pillow across, trying to evade her hands but never the less she got through. I was toast.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. The assault went on and on, until I nearly felt my sides burst from laughter.

"O.K., O.K. I give in!" I shouted. Her hands left my body and I stopped laughing. Thank god.

"So, what's the story squirt?" she asked. I sighed and I ran a hand through my hair.

"I have a problem." I confessed. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Daisuke, if there's ever a time when someone in this family didn't have a problem we'd all be dead."

"That's a problem."

"Stop contradicting me." Jun ordered. I stuffed it. "So, what is this problem of yours?" I sighed again.

"I got a C- on my math test." I lied. Right through my teeth. It's just something that all members of my family are able to do. I'm not sure when it first came about, but it just kind of happened. We've been lying ever since.

Never the less, Jun bought it and nodded her head. "Well, big change there. Anyway, it doesn't matter if you fail. Our parents aren't home enough to do anything about it." I cocked my head thoughtfully, as if I were really thinking about that.

"You know, you're right. Thanks Jun!" she smiled.

"No problemo." I got up off the couch, and headed to my room. I smiled. Sucker.

*****************************

~*~*~*~

Miyako

~*~*~*~

I sighed as I held my iced tea leisurely in my hands. It was almost 3 now. What should I do now? I could either go and start preparing for my date or I could call up Daisuke and brag to him about my success. Or I could have him come over...

The last thought appealed to me. I like being in control. This gave me a sense of power. I just wondered what would happen when I was without poor Daisuke. Oh well. Worry about that later.

I called up Daisuke again. This time he answered the phone directly.

"Konichiwa?" he asked.

"Daisuke." I said.

"Oh. Miyako. Hi."

"Listen, I need you to come over right now." I heard him sigh at the other end of the phone.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because, now drag your lazy ass over here!" I yelled. I heard him whimper.

"O.K."

"Good puppy." I replied. He sighed.

"Miyako, don't be so mature."

"Don't worry." I grinned. "I try not to be." Then I hung up the phone. This was going good. I had a boyfriend, a slave and a telephone. What else was there?

*******************************

~*~*~*~

Daisuke (I know, let's see how many other times we can change P.O.V's in the next 5 minutes)

~*~*~*~

I sighed as I walked along, the spring air filling my nose with promises of life in the near future. The Sakura blossoms fell here and there, spreading the street in a sort of pink coating. It should have been beautiful. It should have been heaven. I should have been happy. Should have.

I shake my head as a blossom falls on it. Unfortunately, it simply fell onto my shoulder. Oh well. I was too lazy to flick it away.

The very air around me seemed loose and untensed. Like it could simply float there forever, never having a care in the world. I smirked at the irony.

What irony? Maybe it's the fact that I'm so tense and stressed. Maybe it's because I know I just sent my friend into a world of hell that she doesn't even see, and won't until it's too late. Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there is no irony in this, or maybe I don't see it.

After a walk full of thoughts, I arrive at Miyako's building. I take the elevator until I'm on her floor. Once I arrive at the door, I pause before knocking. I could just evade all this. I could just turn back now, and not hear Miyako's talk of a wonderful date, and a perfect life. I could just turn back now and not watch my friend get so excited over something that will break her heart. I could just turn back, and pretend this never happened and that Miyako won't be hurt. After she would mope around in her room for a few days, not making contact with anyone. I was scott free.

Why didn't I turn back?

**********************************

~*~*~*~

Miyako

~*~*~*~

I heard a knock at the door. I smiled. Daisuke.

I carefully painted the last nail, and being careful not to smudge anything on my way, I went to answer the door.

There he stood, in his usual attire, a look of indifference on his face. His jacket hung down past his waist, indicating it might be a bit too big for him.

"Konichiwa, Miyako san." he said, bowing.

"Konichiwa." I responded. Then I took a few steps back, allowing him to enter the door way. He did so, carefully taking off his shoes and putting on some slippers. I watched his movements like a hawk. Why? I don't know. And why should you care? In fact, why don't you just shut up?!

Anyway, he then stood up, and I lead him to my room. Once there, I carefully positioned myself in front of my dresser mirror.

"Now, Daisuke." I said. "Your job, whether you choose to accept it or not, is to do my math homework." I said, indicating the desk with the paper and book lying on it. "Since I'm going to be far too busy to do it, that's what you're here for." He frowned as he sat down in the chair in front of my desk.

"Why don't you just do it tomorrow?" he asked. I sighed.

"Well, I have you here so I can do it today and," my eyes started shining. "if I'm lucky and I impress him I'll probably end up spending most of tomorrow on him, and I still won't have a chance to do it." He sighed.

"What pages?"

"98- 100, doing all the odd numbered questions." He slipped his goggled up on his head, and silently began to do it. I smiled.

"So, I think he's going to take me to this little French place on top on that hill in the north east, you don't know it I'm sure, but..."

***************************

~*~*~*~

Daisuke

~*~*~*~

For the next 3 and a half hours, Miyako talked to me. She just blabbed and blabbed on about the date, what she was going to wear, what was going to happen, you know, girlie stuff. To some part of me, it bothered me. This just wasn't right. This was my fault.

Yet, another part of me didn't mind her talking. It just seemed to forfill part of my soul to hear her voice. It wasn't quite as annoying as I thought it would be actually.

After I finished my homework, I just kind of sat there, listening to her talk. It was interesting. It was like getting inside a part of her. Odd, I know, especially coming from me but still. After about 2 hours, Midori came in.

"Hey Miyako! Want some cookies? Hey Daisuke. I didn't hear you come in!" she exclaimed. I shrugged and have a half smile. Her and I had met once in the mall. She was a pretty cool person actually.

"Well, anyway, I hope Miyako isn't boring you too bad. And if she is, I'll just leave the cookies so you can pig out while you pretend to pay attention, O.K.?" Midori winked, but Miyako just got her pissed off look.

"Midori, while Daisuke can eat cookies, I can't. It's fattening and if I mess up anything I'll just have to redo it all." The elder girl sighed.

"Wa this, wa that. Why can't you be more like Daisuke?" I laughed.

"There's something you'll never hear a parent say!" The two of them just gave me a smirk, but then turned back to each other.

"I can't be like him, because he's a jerk!" Ouch.

"Yeah, but he's a cool jerk. And you shouldn't go on fat diets at your age. Your body is still growing and it needs to nutrients." Miyako sighed.

"Whatever. Goodbye!" and she promptly shoved the door in her sister's face. I just smirked as Miyako went back to prettying herself.

"You're funny." I smiled. She shrugged.

"My sister's annoying."

"Tell me about it. Older sisters suck."

"Amen." Then, she went back to blabbering about her date.

*********************************

~*~*~*~

Miyako

~*~*~*~

I talked to Daisuke for a long time. I talked to him about everything I could think of about the date. Surprisingly, he was a good listener. He just sat there thoughtfully, and only spoke when I asked him to. It was kind of, well, nice having him about. It felt good to have someone to talk to, even if it was him. Too bad he had the screw it up.

"You think Damori will like the look?" I asked, getting out of my chair. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Screw how you look, he's not going to care about that. Just your bra size." I frowned.

"Oh, and how would you know this? Personal experiance?"

"I know his type." was his simple reply. Along with a dirty look. My next thought ran along the lines of 'I will kill Daisuke Motomiya' with a few more, uh, colourful words in there.

"No Daisuke. You don't know his type and you never will. His type is a gentleman, sweet and charming." He simply snorted.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to be prince charming because he's a loser."

"Wanna bet?" I growled.

"Fine!

"How about 50 yen?" He shrugged.

"Hey, don't come crying to me when he 'accidently' drops and ice cube down your shirt, and has to get it out."

"You-"

Just then the doorbell rang. We fell silent as we listened to the sounds of the opening door.

A faint greeting was heard, along with the words 'You must be Miyako's date.' Yep, it was him alright. I got up and he got up with me. 

"No, you idiot. Stay back!" I hissed. He frowned.

"Why?"

"Damori might think I'm a player or something." Daisuke just rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. But never the less, he obliged and I walked out alone.

"Hey Miyako." Damori greeted me coolly, give me a smile. "You look great." For a moment, I could only stare at him. Wasn't that comment supposed to mean so much more then I felt? Wasn't I supposed to blush and say thank you or something? Then why wasn't I? Why, did the way he smile at me want to make me run for protection... in Daisuke's arms...

I shivered. The thought of it, being held closely to him, breathing in his aroma...

God no! I shook the thought out of my head. No, that was bad. I couldn't do that! I couldn't think that!

"Thank you." I muttered. He grinned and linked his arm with mine.

'Stop touching me.' a voice cried. I felt like I was being violated. But he was my boyfriend, he was supposed to touch me, right?

So stop touching me.

______________________________________________________________________________

Here's another one I hacked up and threw in the blender. Can anyone actually count how many times I changed P.O.V's since Miyako called Dai the second time? I mean geeze! So, there's a hack job. Email me at daisukegoggleboy@aol.com with complaints, death threats, and anything that won't cause my hardware to crash. Ah, heck, what does it matter? We're getting a new computer and removing this hunk of crap. But anyway, blah. 

Lilac

Proud Supporter of PDM


	4. Battle of the Poisons

Konnichiwa Minna san

Konnichiwa Minna san! This part is a little bit slow but the story picks up pace. I have it all planned out, don't worry. :) This will be full of sap and crap. Not this chapter, but probably the entire story.

d/c: I don't own Digimon or the characters in it.

Forever Yours- Chapter 4

'Battle of Poisons'

Miyako sighed as she stared out the window. Damori was right next to her, not 2 inches away. So far so good, never mind they had only been on the date officially for less than 5 minutes.

"So," Damori had a sly and cunning smile on his face, the kind all girls went goo goo eyes for. Yet, Miyako found herself wishing that he wouldn't get so close.

'Damn Daisuke!' she mentally cursed goggle boy. 'He's soaked the stupid 'Damori is a pervert ideas' into my head.'So, this time she faced him with a small smile and an open mind.

"What was Daisuke doing over at your apartment, or may I ask?" A grin played around her lips.

"Why, jealous?" she asked. The young boy raised his eyebrows.

"Don't I have a reason? You're mine now and if I think one of my close friends is trying to move in on my girl I think I have a right to be concerned." Damori put his arm around her shoulder, and moved Miyako almost into his lap. She didn't like the possessive tone of his voice, or his touch. Daisuke had poisoned her.

"Don't worry about him. I bought him at the auction your team had, remember? He's just doing slave stuff." Miyako waved it off. She felt him smiling. She felt herself being pulled in closer. 'You know, he smells kind of nice...' she thought.

"That's good." he said, wiping his brow in mock dramatics. "I thought for a second that I might have to fight to the death for you honour, which I would do in a heart beat." Miyako giggled. 'Charming.'

"Hey, speaking of soccer, what about the girl who bought you. You don't seem to be busy with her." Damori rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a total nimrod. I paid her the money she needed to buy me, and I was home free! She really doesn't like the idea of slavery, and I have to say I agree." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I need all my time to be devoted to you." Miyako giggled, and relaxed. Her shoulders sagged and she curled up next to him, snuggling into his warmth. It felt kind of nice...

'Score: Love, 1, Daisuke, 0.' Miyako thought contently as she closed her eyes and listened to the comfort of his charming voice.

*****************************

'Wow.' Miyako thought as she gazed around the room. Her thoughts had stopped as soon as she had gone through the door, and Damori seemed to be amused.

"A fine restaurant, isn't it?" he asked, linking his arm in hers.

"Holy crap yes." Miyako muttered, mesmerized by the entrance of the room. The entire room, all 300ft of it, had been lighted by a dark, and yet revealing light. You couldn't quite read in it, but it was good for conversation, and cast a romantic glow around the place. A humongous chandelier hung from above, made of what looked like pure glass. Away in a corner, a piano sat with a man playing it, quite talented at that. There was a large space in the centre, for dancing Miyako guessed, and close by a table with a large, glass-sawn centrepiece on it. All the furniture looked like it had been bought yesterday, and the people sitting at them were quiet and respectable, with fancy clothing on. The richness around her made Miyako want to shrug away from the world.

"Now, everyone in here is very uptight and snotty, so if you make a sound above a mumble, everyone will notice you. Be careful to eat correctly and not be sloppy. Let's try to be more perfect then them!" His kind smile told Miyako he was joking.

"Excuse me, Missure, do you two have a reservation?" His accent was foreign and scared Miyako when it came up behind them suddenly. But her boyfriend seemed to be mused to this, and simply nodded.

"Yes, Pierre, we would have a reservation."

"Right this way, Missoure." The waiter bowed as he lead them to a table. It was near the centre of the room, close to the large unoccupied space, but not too close.

"Merci, Pierre." Damori bowed. Miyako, feeling rude, curtsied. Pierre simply nodded, seeming a little disgusted with the boy, and left them to peace. Miyako stood up, and went to her chair. A menu lined with what seemed like pure gold sat waiting for her. Damori had already opened the menu, so Miyako followed. When she opened the folder, she got a surprise.

"Damori?" she whispered, trying not to make her voice too loud, for it seemed if she did all hell would break loose unto her.

"Yes?" he said in a normal voice. Miyako winced. The room was so quiet that his voice seemed to be a siren.

"Is the menu entirely in French?" she asked. That was her guess at the language, considering the waiter seemed to have a French accent and name.

"No." he said calmly, seeming almost dismissive of the question. "It's all written in English." Miyako nearly fell back in her chair, almost knocking it over. Instead, her eyes widened with surprise.

"Then what's with the French crap?" she asked. That the last word everyone seemed to stare over at her and glared. She winced. But then they turned their backs and all was forgotten.

"You shouldn't use such improper language." he said, lowering the menu to give her a 'heart breaker' smile. Never to say the less, it worked. "It's not proper for such young ladies to be so rude."

"I know Damori." she apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being in such a, well," she paused, looking for the right words.

"Civil environment?" Damori asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I don't like those friends of yours." Miyako blinked, and looked at him with surprise.

"What, Hikari, Daisuke, Takeru and Iroi?" Damori sighed.

"Yes them."

"But what's wrong with them?" Miyako demanded. This comment snapped her back into fierce mode. Damori sighed again.

"Look, don't get all defensive for those sad losers. I just have issues with them."

'Issues? You haven't even met them, you bastard.' was Miyako's immediate reaction. But for fear of being kicked out of the restaurant, she simply asked "Like what?" Damori sighed for a third time. For some reason, with each sigh Miyako slowly felt something crushing inside of her. Like, sighing was showing his disapproval. Disapproval wasn't good. She needed his approval to go on...

'Whoa, where did that come from?' she asked herself.

"Iroi. He's young. Boring. He has no life and no social contact."

"He's actually very intelligent-" but Miyako found his hand over her lips.

"Please, babe, let me finish." He cleared his throat and took away his hand.

"Takeru and Hikari? They're boring too. Popular, but what goody two shoes."

"This restaurant seems to be fairly straight laced." Miyako replied.

"Yes, but the restaurant doesn't reflect my personality. I only come here because the food is good. I hate the decor and everyone in it." This raised him an eyebrow raise from his date. He smiled.

"Watch Miyako. You'll learn how fun I can be." For a moment, Miyako got the chills. That almost sounded like a threat...

but all ideas of this went away as he continued, in his regular voice. "And last but not least, Daisuke. I think he speaks for himself." Miyako frowned.

"What do you mean he speaks for himself?" Damori sighed.

"Honey, you and I both know Daisuke personally. We both know what an uncivilized jackass he is."

"Yes, but-"

"Don't stick up for him." Damori cupped the purple haired girl's chin in one of his palms. "Because you know, he is just your slave."

'Slave...'

"But he's a really good friend." Miyako persisted. "He's always there when I need him the most." Damori sighed. She cringed.

"Yes, and that's all you can say for him?" Miyako stared. All she could say for him? Wasn't the fact he was one of her best friends enough? Damori sighed yet again, almost accenting the fact that she wasn't used to his standards and need to be trained in his ways.

"See, I can do what he does. But I have the upper hand. I can get you anything Miyako. Anything you so much as think of can be yours." This made Miyako absolutely furious.

"So? Money doesn't matter." Damori gave a small, sad smile.

"It matters more then you'll ever know, Miyako..." she was about to protest, when a waiter came.

"What would you be requiring to drink?" he asked.

"A bottle of Le Chartou." The waiter nodded, and wrote it down.

"Are you ready to order your food?"

"Wi, actually. We will both have the specials." The waiter wrote it down, and was off.

  
"Hey!" Miyako protested. "I didn't want that!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Miyako, you can't read the menu. Trust me, you'll like it." One look into his eyes and all of her true self vanished, and Miyako was a love struck girl, captured in his eyes forever.

"O.K., I trust you." Miyako would not find out the irony of that statement yet, but it would soon come to pass. A comfortable silence fell over the two as their wine came.

"Hey," she asked at least. "is it legal for us to drink wine?" Damori shrugged.

  
"Do you care?" Miyako looked at the content of her glass, and shook her head. He nodded. "Good." She took a small sip, and deciding she didn't like it, put the glass back down.

"Hey, I think I'll take you up on your offer." He frowned as he put down his glass.

"What offer?" She gave a loopy grin.

"The 'You'll buy me anything' offer." Damori nodded.

"So, what do you want?"

"Canada." Damori laughed.

  
"Funny and cultured."

****************************************

~*~*~*

Miyako

~*~*~*

"I had fun tonight Miyako." Damori said as he dropped me off at my front door.

"Yeah so did I." I said, looking into his eyes. He had great eyes. They were breath taking. If you added his smooth voice and his cool confidence, you could probably eat him whole.

"I'll call you."

"You sure? Or will you go off with your super models." I giggled, partially laughing at Daisuke's whole 'he's a player' theory. I mean, c'mon! He just wasn't that kind of person. I bet Daisuke was just jealous that I was in a relationship and he wasn't. Ha! Anyway, this earned me an odd glance from Damori.

  
"Miyako, did you have a bit too much wine?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Iie. I was just remembering something."

"Really? What?" he asked. I frowned and shrugged my shoulders.

"It was stupid and totally untrue. Nothing you need to hear."

"No, come on tell me!" he persisted.

"Why?"

"Because," he looked deeply into my eyes. "I want to get to know everything about you Miyako. Every aspect of your life I want to be there, and laugh and cry with you." If nothing before did it, THAT won my heart.

"It's just something Daisuke said about you." I relented.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He said you were a player and that you would cheat on me." His eyebrows went up.

"And do you think I'm a player, Miyako?" I shook my head, and smiled.

  
"No Damori. You're too kind to cheat on me."

"I'm glad you have more faith in me." he replied. With that, he leaned down and kissed me.

I don't remember a thing. I don't remember how it felt, or if it was good or bad or neutral. All I remember is him forcing his way through my mouth with his tongue, and then coming out of it and feeling, well, indifferent, and yet intoxicated at the same time.

"You're just as good as I thought you'd taste." I blushed cherry red at this comment, and he knew it.

  
"Sayonara, Miyako- san."

"Good bye." Then, he leapt in to the night. A moment later I heard his limo drive down the street. I sighed. He was charming, that was for sure. A dream date. Yet, something else was there. Something that I couldn't place my finger on...

Never the less, I walked up to my apartment, opened the door and was faced with, surprise surprise, Midori.

"How was it, where'd he take you, did he kiss you, did he touch you, is he a good kisser, did he make you pay, did he..." I ignored her as I waltzed into my room, and got ready for bed. Then, after I had my nighties on and my hair combed out, I pulled out my diary.

Dear Diary,

Today Daisuke came over, and did my homework. We talked for it a bit. It was kind of nice having him there. He wasn't that bad for once. 

Then, Damori picked me up for my date, and it was good. Daisuke was wrong. He wasn't a pervert or a player. I'm going to rub it in his face in the morning, and force him to listen to me. This is going to be fun. I know he just said that because he's jealous that I'm in a relationship and he is not. Ha, Daisuke, in your face, ha!

Sorry it's short, but I have to go to sleep. I'm tired.

Miyako

I yawned as went under cover and snuggled up to the blankets. It had been a nice evening. With Daisuke...

************************************

_NO! her horrified screams never left her mouth. Damori was pulling her away, into the darkness, into the abyss. The cloaked figure became further and further away. The more she struggled, the more the darkness seemed to envelope her and pull her away until finally the figure was but a black speck._

_ _

_"I warned you keeper." came floating across the horizon like a knife flung at her face. And then, she knew no more..._

_________________________________________________________________________

_ _

Here we go. The next chapter will be more eventful, but I don't think this one sucked that bad. Of course, I could be wrong.

See you next chapter!

Lilac


	5. Morning

O

O.K., here's what you've all been dreading: The next chapter. As soon as I find my plot I'll write it. 

::blinks::

O.K., found it. More Daiyako, Miyako mind screwing, Daisuke depressing Daiyako. Joy. Lol J

D/c: I don't own Digimon and do not have any association with anything concerning it. Plus, suing me is pointless unless you're really into pocket lint.

Whatever You Say

~*~*~*~

Daisuke

~*~*~*~

I knew it was going to be one hell of a day today. And I don't mean that in a good context. When I woke up, it was to the fact that Jun was listening to Yamato… whatever the hell his last name was. At 5 am. Crap it was so loud I could barely stand it!Sadly, she was listening to him on headphones.

So, to kill time I made breakfast. That tided me over until 5:30. Then I caught up on a year's homework. That last me until about 7:25, where I barely made it to school.

See? Wasn't it shaping up to be such a lovely day?

And do you know what made it even lovely? You guessed it, Miyako's little stuck up pimp sadistic excuse for a boyfriend, Damori! Let's give the ass a round of applause, will you? It went a little something like this:

"Isn't Hanishormi an asshole?" Takeru asked. I nodded.

"Seriously, I heard he gives homework on summer vacation." Takeru blinked in surprise.

"Really?" I shrugged.

"It's through the grapevine." I replied.

  
"Damn." he muttered, as we turned to open our lockers. I just undid the lock when I had though of something.

"Hey, Takeru-"

SLAM!!  
  
  


"Ugh." I muttered. "Get the number of that truck." I rubbed the back of my head gently. Or at least, this is what I would have been doing had a force not been currently plastering me to the locker.

"Excuse me, you little sadist." Damori spat.

"What?" I asked, frowning. What the hell was he doing?

I caught Takeru out of the corner of my eye. He looked shocked. Damori and I were on pretty good terms. Until now, that is.

"Whoa, man what IS your problem?" I demanded.

"YOU Motomiya!" he spat. I blinked.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Miyako told me what you said about me. Something about being a player?" he asked. I frowned. Then it hit me.

"Oh, that. Well, you are one." This just earned me another slam.

"It doesn't matter! It's not good to spread rumours Motomiya. You might get hurt for them." Gee. A death threat. Lovely. It's just the small things like these that make your life wonderful.

"I don't want her to get hurt by you." I replied. I swear I could feel the 'Daisuke, shut up'ness radiating from Takeru. I didn't care. "You are a player. A no good son of a bitch player. Miyako is a good person. You don't deserve her." If looks could kill, I'd be 5 feet under.

"Well, smart mouth Motomiya, I guess you think she deserves you?" I glared.

"Well at least I'm not a two faced lying, manipulative jerk."

_BAM!_

I didn't see that one coming. Of course, I wouldn't be able to see period for the next week or so.

"Damn." I muttered, holding my hand up to the eye he had just punched.

"Expect a lot more of that if you go anywhere near Miyako." he said, then turned on his heel and walked out. As soon, as he was out of earshot, Takeru reached down.

"Whoa, buddy, are you O.K.?" he asked with concern. I rubbed my eye and moaned painfully.

"Shit." I muttered.

"You've got to tell Miyako about this." Takeru said, worriedly. "You're supposed to be her slave and yet you can go anywhere near her or else you'll get beaten up." I chuckled.

"Goes with the old saying, doesn't it? You can't please everybody."

"Daisuke…" Takeru's motherly voice showed through. I sighed.

"Look, Takeru, I would tell her but she'll wind up taking his side anyway so what's the point?" 

"Not once she sees your black eye." Takeru replied.

"Which won't form for another five seconds. Ow, damn it!" I mumbled. I had touched it. It hurt.

"Daisuke, you tell Miyako or I'll do it myself." My blond haired counterpart threatened. I shrugged.

"Then I guess you'll have to tell her." Takeru groaned.

"Daisuke, you are impossible."

****************************************

~*~*~*~

Miyako

~*~*~*~

"Was he a good kisser?" Amari asked.

"Totally!" I squealed excitedly. Everyone followed suit, creating a sound only dogs could hear.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you are going out with Damori! How did you guys get hooked up in the first place?" Yuri asked.   
  


"Well," I blinked. "Daisuke introduced us." I said. The others' squealed again, but I thought. I guess I really did owe this to Daisuke… I should go thank him…

"I've got to go girls!" I said.

"Tell us more in class!" one of them exclaimed.

"Gotcha." I replied, and then left to search for Daisuke. Well, it turns out I didn't have to wait long. I found Takeru. And where there's Takeru, there's a Daisuke.

"Takeru, have you seen Daisuke?" I asked.

"Yeah, in fact, that's what I came to talk to you about!" he exclaimed. I frowned.

"What about him?"

"C'mon!" he said, then grabbed my hand and started running. I followed

Eventually we approached Daisuke, who was doing something with his locker. Getting books or returning them or something. I didn't really know.

"Daisuke!" he turned to face us.

"My god Daisuke, what the hell happened to your eye?!" I exclaimed, rushing to him.

"Miyako…" he tried to fight my touch but I didn't let him. God his eye looked…horrible! He winced as I touched the forming bruise.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Accident." Daisuke piped up.

"Nice try Dai." Takeru said. He then turned to glare at me. "It was the fault of your boy toy." I took a step back, confused.

"You mean, Damori?" I asked. Takeru nodded. I frowned.

"But why would he…?" It didn't make any sense. Takeru snorted.

"Go and see that imperial jerk about it." I knew he meant Damori.

"I will." I replied, a little snottily. But when I turned my back on Takeru, I frowned worriedly. Damori had to have a good reason for this… didn't he?

*****************************************

"Damori!" I caught up with him in the halls.

"Miyako-san." he replied, smiling warmly.

"Why did you hit Daisuke?" I asked. No sense in beating around the bush.

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning. I glared.

"You gave him a black eye."

"Oh that." he said, shifting his books. "Well,' he started carefully "He called you some inappropriate names and I felt it was my job to defend you." I blinked.

"What names?" I asked.

"Bitch, slut, player, the list goes on." I blinked again. Daisuke? Call me names? That was just so out of character for him…

but would Damori lie? I felt my resolution stiffen.

Damn that bastard.

"Actually," Damori picked up. "I thought it might be nice to get away from everything for a bit, including him. So I was wondering if you'd like to come up to my cabin for the weekend."

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"I'll be there!" I exclaimed happily.

*************************************************

~*~*~*~

Daisuke

~*~*~*~

"Stupid son of a bitch." I muttered, walking down the halls. I was getting too much attention from the black eye. Damn him. Damn him to hell and back.

"I can't believe you!" I heard a voice. I turned around and saw, guess who, Miyako.

"What can't you believe about me? That I'm so good looking?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How dare you call me a slut!"

"What?" I exclaimed, frowning. "Where the hell would you get that from?"

"Damori told me!" she yelled, getting attention.

"Miyako, don't speak so loud!" I hushed.

"Why?" she said, raising her voice even more. "You don't want people to know you're a chauvinist?" THIS attracted attention. Pretty soon we had a pretty good crowd surrounding us.

"I did not call you a slut!" I yelled, my anger getting the better of me.

"No? Then what did you call me? A whore? A bitch? C'mon Motomiya, fess up!" she yelled. I clenched and unclenched my fist. I wanted to hit her so much.

"I didn't call you anything! Damori is a playing liar who could care less about you and I'm interested to know why you can't seem to get that through your head!" She bit her lower lip.

"You ass! Damori likes me! Are you jealous?"

"What? No way!"

"So are you saying you don't care about me?" she asked. I mentally groaned. How was it that women always managed to twist your words into horrible natures?

"I didn't say that!"

SLAM!

Guess what? Uh huh. I had another black eye.

"Oh yeah. Damori invited me to his cabin for the weekend. You're excused from your slavery from when I leave until when I get back. I'll see you in hell, Motomiya." Miyako then walked away, leaving the crowd staring at me. I groaned.

Could this day get any worse?

____________________________________________________________________________________

How was that? A little short but not horrible horrible. Aw, it was. Oh well. I tried. I think.

-Lilac


	6. So She Sailed Away

O

O.K. Hopefully this chapter shall turn out better then the last one. ::crosses fingers:: C'mon, Lilac needs a good chapter…

D/c:

Forever Yours

'So She Sailed Away'

~*~*~*~

Miyako

~*~*~*~

"I don't get you." he sighed. I snorted.

"I don't get you either."

"No," Daisuke said, sitting on my bed. "I mean, just a few days ago you gave me a black eye and now you're making me pack with you. I just don't get women."

"And you never will." I replied, throwing a dress into my suitcase. "Could you hand me my perfume?" Daisuke handed it me and I added it to my growing collection of things.

"I just don't see why you species are so fickle." He said. I sighed.

"Shut the hell up before I make you." Daisuke sighed.

"I remember in grade one when it was cool to fight with girls. Now it gets you in jail."

"Chauvinist." I replied.

"Whatever." he lied down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "I still say Damori is an ass. I don't trust you guys up there alone." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Daisuke, you are already on my 'I want to kill' list. Don't make yourself on the 'dead' list." I warned. He sighed.

"I'll be another victim on the PSMing list." I dove for him.

"Hey, what the?" Daisuke stared up at me, surprised when he realized I was on top of him.

"Take it back or I swear I will pound your face in."

"Miyako, you are not PSMy…" he said slowly. His eyes slowly caught mine, and we stared.

I never really realized how deep his eyes were. A sort of hazel brown, concealing depths that most people thought he couldn't go to. So much emotion ran through them it was hard to keep track of what he was feeling. Wild fire…

I felt myself leaning closer to him, entranced by his eyes. He saw me coming. I couldn't read his emotions, and I didn't want to. This moment was so…

A snort.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." I got off of Daisuke and turned blushing to the doorway. You guessed it. My lovely older sister.

"That wasn't…"

"What it looked like." Daisuke finished up for me. Midori raised her eyes

"I'm sure Damori would love to know that." She replied. I gasped.

"You wouldn't!" I exclaimed.

"Unless you get your ass down there…" she let the sentence hang but I blasted down there faster then you could say 'Damori loves Miyako.'

*******************************************

~*~*~*~

Daisuke

~*~*~*~

What the hell did Miyako think she was doing?! I mean, she was crawling onto me. Her soft hand clutching my wrists, her beautiful eyes gazing into me until I thought I would die…

Ugh! How gross! Lovey dovey girly crap! I mean, please just hang me!

Of course, that smart, all knowing look Midori was giving me would have certainly done the job. I groaned. No, not her. She was a helpless romantic who was always involved in other peoples' love lives. Anything but her right now…

Hey, you know what? She reminded me of Miyako. Like sister like sister. 

Anyway, someone deliver me form evil. Or from her would have been just fine too under the circumstances. 

"So Daisuke…" she said coyly. I groaned and started praying. "Are you two having a little fling behind Damori's back?" I wanted to die. I really did.

"No! What gave you that idea?" I asked innocently. My immediate though? Duh…

"Oh come on, Daisuke. I know you aren't that stupid. Miyako was inches away from kissing you!" I grimaced.

"No, she wanted to kill me. I could see the hate and anger in her eyes. You would have seen it too from my point of view." I replied. She sighed.

"Fine, since you're in denial, how about Damori?"

"What about him?" I asked casually, brushing a piece of non-existent lint from my shirt.

"Do you actually like that creep?" I blinked, and stopped moving.

"You mean you don't like him?" I asked in monotone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her forehead wrinkle.

"No. He's creepy. He just seemed to be too good for the rest of the world. Plus, I know his type. Once he gets what he wants Miyako will be history." I immediately flung myself at her waist.

"You are my salvation!"

************************************

~*~*~*

Miyako

~*~*~*

I rushed over to the phone quickly and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to hide the fact I was breathing a bit hard.

"Hey babe."

"Konnichiwa Damori!" I exclaimed happily, loving the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I giggled.

"Playing with a friend."

"Which friend?" he asked. I froze. His voice sounded, so, commanding, so controlling. It scared me, and made me angry at the same time.

  
"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"I just want to make sure you're staying away from rift raft like Hikari and Iroi and Daisuke." When he said Daisuke's name, his voice took on a certain cold tone. One that made me bull raging mad.

"What is so wrong with all of them?" Translation: What is so wrong with Daisuke?

"They're just all so… unworthy of you." Translation: Daisuke is a stupid asshole that I am jealous of.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about my rift raft. Looks like you have a bit of your own to take care of." Translation: Back off!

"O.K. I'll take care of mine and you take care of yours, O.K. babe?"

"Hai."

"Oh, that reminds me." He said, changing the topic. "Well pick you up at 5, O.K.?"

"That's great." I replied cheerfully.

"Good. See you then!" He hung up. 

5. He would pick me up at 5. Which was in a few hours. I was happy about that.

Right?

I trudged back to my room. By that time Midori had left and Daisuke was all by himself. How sad.

"Are you done packing or are you going to try and rape me again?" I rolled my eyes and casually threw a pillow at him.

"You can go home now, oh mighty son of a,"

  
"Miyako!" I heard my sister scold. From another room. How creepy…

"Fine, I'll go!" he replied, sticking his nose in the air like he was offended. I rolled my eyes as he royally marched out of the room. Asshole.

So I finished my bit of packing without that ass. I mean, really. What a pig. Of course then most guys were. Oh well. At least I had managed to fish out one good guy.

Just about as I was done packing, I heard the doorbell ring. I grinned. My escape from hell. Midori answered the door. I heard some mumbles exchanged and then heard footsteps to my room.

Damori poked his head in and grinned at me. "Are you ready babe?" I smiled graciously back.

"My first suitcase is ready, I just need to finish this one." He nodded.

"Try to be quick." He said, taking my bag and leaving the door. How sweet. He told me to hurry up. I feel married already. Just as I reached for my hairbrush, I saw a glimpse of something. It was under my jewellery box, the corner just peaking out. I frowned. I didn't remember leaving anything there.

I lifted the jewellery box up, and gathered the offending object. A disc. A CD. Whatever. With a note attached. I frowned. Odd. Very odd. Curiosity made me open the note.

Miyako

Inside is a CD. You have to make me a promise. Don't open it until you get to Damori's cabin. Understood? This is not to be listened to with him. 

Good. When you get some privet time in the cabin please listen to track number 4. It has something important I want to say.

-Daisuke

Daisuke? But what the… why was he…

"Miyako, are you ready?" Damori's voice called down the hall.

"Almost. I'll be there in a minute." I called back. I stuffed the hairbrush and the CD into my suitcase. Then, I went over to me drawer, pulled out my Discman and shoved it in along.

"Ready." I exclaimed, zipping up my bag. The events of the next 2 days would be interesting.

Unfortunately, I didn't know how.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah! Finished it. A bit on the short side again but I liked it better then the last chapter. Please review if you've got something to say! Arigato!

-Lilac


	7. Lyrics to Life

O Coreen M. Wocknitz Normal Coreen M. Wocknitz 10 124 2001-10-10T22:54:00Z 2001-10-24T23:12:00Z 3 837 4771 39 9 5859 9.3821 0 

O.K., I had to continue this story! This is one of the few ones that I have really gotten into! Go Daiyako! ::waves little flags:: Anywho, here's the next chapter.

D/c: I don't own Digimon

On, and btw Miyako and Daisuke are both 16. I know Miyako technically is older, but… ::shrugs:: if anyone really wants to chop my head off about it, here's my phone number: 1 800 Dial a Life. K?

                                                             On the Way

I sighed, staring out at the passing scenery. This wasn't working. This so wasn't working. But it _should _have been working. Here was this hot, rich guy practically glued to me as if I were a goddess, in a limo, with countless alcoholic bottles , a T.V and more space then my room, and all I could think of was Daisuke.

Daisuke… with his burgundy hair, eyes like chocolate, body of a God, cutest puppy face… smile… laugh… personality like nothing I've ever seen before. Vibrant, hyperactive and yet at the same time, lazy, intelligent, but not smart. Everything, and yet nothing. So imperfect he was perfect. It was scary, yet enticing at the same time. A risk, yet, wouldn't it be worth it?

But here I have everything. I have security, a hot guy, money, gifts… so maybe he wasn't like Daisuke. But that was good, because Daisuke annoyed the hell out of me…

Didn't he?

Suddenly, the window rolled up, and I stared back at the reflection it brought me. With Damori's face on my shoulder, giving me a small look.

"C'mon Miya… you're not much fun…" he said lazily, tracing a small circle with his tongue on my bare neck. My eyes widened as I straightened up, surprised  at the contact, and surprising feeling… violated. Once again.

"Damori…" I began, starting to feel helpless. 

"What?" he asked, moving further down my neck. I cringed.

"Stop." I said. 

"Why?"

"Damori, just quit it!" I commanded sharply. He sighed and pulled away.

"You're no fun." I ignored him and continued to stare out of the window. 

I wanted to know what was on that CD. I wanted to know what was going to happen.

I wanted Daisuke.

                                               ***************************

~*~*~*~*

Daisuke

~*~*~*~*

I stared at the ceiling of my room, trying to forget her. Trying not to remember she and Damori were heading away to his cabin with no parental supervision, in a limo with tinted, soundproof glass…

'Hentai.' I thought. That's what she would have said. But you know what? I didn't miss her.

I didn't miss the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed.

I didn't miss the way she always shoved me back and laughed, calling me one name or another.

I didn't miss the way that when she touched me, sparks seemed to ignite my soul.

I didn't miss her.

Besides, she was only going away for like what, a weekend? Who'd miss her for a weekend? In fact, I'd forget all about her in an hour. I checked my watch.

47 hours, 26 minutes, 38 seconds and 96 milliseconds until she was due back.

I'd go play soccer while I was waiting.

                                         *****************************************

~*~*~*~*

Miyako

~*~*~*~*

We eventually made it there. The drive was about 45 minutes. It felt like 45 hours. It bugged me. Sometimes I felt like heaven when I was with him. Sometimes I felt like crap. It was confusing. 

But I had to ignore that now. I was at a secluded spot in the woods with a guy and a cabin. I had to ignore that.

Daisuke…

"Here, darling…" I cringed. Darling? What the…

"Let me take that." I gave a small little smile.

"Oh you're too kind Damori." He grinned back.

"I know." 

'Bastard.' I thought, still smiling.

Long story short, everything was hauled into the cabin. Once it was, Damori smiled.

"Now, honey…" I cringed. "Now that we're all unpacked, do you want to do something? Like… go down to the lake?" something in my stomach tightened. I didn't like that idea. It just didn't feel… right.

"Actually, I'm a little tuckered out." I said, emitting a fake yawn. He frowned.

"But dear, it's only 7:30."

"I've had a long day." I replied, smiling. "I've just been so excited I've used up all my energy." Lame, but you know what? I think he bought it.

"O.K., dear, Go and take a rest. I'll still be here if you want to do something later." I smiled graciously.

"Thank you honey." Gag me, please.

I went into my designated room, got out my CD player, the disk, and started listening. The words were foreign and odd to my ears, but I found with the lyric case Daisuke had provided a translation. I read it slowly as I listened to the song.

'Say what you want about it  
It isn't true  
Just concerning me and you  
Is it any wonder anyway  
And nothing else to do  
  
If you see it any other way  
First you can go  
Later you can fake it so why make it any harder  
Just tell them  
Everything you know  
Is it wise to make amends  
No surprise  
You're among friends  
  
So say goodbye  
And find a place  
You'll keep hidden somewhere  
Cold and deep  
Don't disappoint us all  
And cheat away your time  
  
Why does everyone ignore it  
It won't go away  
It'll get you through the day  
Doesn't anybody know by now  
There's never anything to say  
Is it wise to make amends  
No surprise  
You're among friends  
  
So say goodbye  
And find a place  
You'll keep hidden somewhere  
Cold and deep  
Don't disappoint us all  
And weep for old times  
  
Save a cry  
You'll need it in a week  
And every holiday retreat  
Don't disappoint us all  
And cheat away your time  
  
I'm looking down the tunnel  
But I can't see the light'

I blinked. Then blinked again. It was over.

What the fuckin' hell did that have to do with anything?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well, here it is! :) I didn't really like this part, but that's O.K. Well, not really, but anyway…::babbles off::


End file.
